<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Avenue by InsomnianRedMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137578">Ocean Avenue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomnianRedMuse/pseuds/InsomnianRedMuse'>InsomnianRedMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, MerMay 2020, Summer Vacation, mermaid prompto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomnianRedMuse/pseuds/InsomnianRedMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regis sends Noctis with Ignis and Gladio to Galdin Quay to enjoy his last summer before college and the rest of his life starts. Noctis is reluctant all the way there, but it changes when he sees something other than fish in the Quay's waters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean Avenue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My contribution to Mermay 2020. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There had to be less obvious ways to get rid of a person right? This could not be the only solution, could it? Noctis sighed and idly watched the Insomnian hustle and bustle cityscape slowly turn into Leiden desert, then wilderness, until eventually, greenery gave way to the cool yet warm salt breeze of Galdin Quay. Was he truly bitching about having to spend the entire summer at the beautiful paradise that was Lucis’s own Galdin Quay? You bet your ass he was. His ideal summer was locking himself in his apartment, playing video games, and never leaving the couch. Those plans, however, were quickly derailed when his father surprised him by having his suitcase already packed and informing him he was headed to Galdin Quay.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s your last summer before starting university, are you really going to waste it?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His father’s words rang in his head like the throbs of a threatening migraine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ignis and Gladio will be going with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Would be more fun if they weren’t going to be gross all summer,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought with an eye roll. Nothing against his best friends, almost brothers, but ever since they got together they were so mushy and gross and Six did he need therapy after he caught them almost getting it on. He blocked the memories quickly and looked at his phone instead. “Are we there yet, Ignis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The said brunette glanced in the rearview mirror at him and rolled his emerald eyes at him. “Yes, finally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Astrals, Igs,” Gladio groaned. “If I had to hear Princess ask one more time, I would be forced to strangle him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha.” Noctis barely waited long enough for Ignis to park when he got out, grabbing his tackle box and fishing rod from the trunk. “Going fishing, see you!” He ignored Ignis calling after him and went to a nice looking spot near the tackle shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis only sighed, “What are we going to do with him?” He smiled feeling Gladio wrap an arm around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you one thing we’re gonna do </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>him,” Gladio teased softly into his ear and pulled Ignis in the direction of the resort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind your manners,” Ignis mock warned him, trying to keep a straight face despite liking where Gladio’s mind was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked me naughty and disobedient.” Gladio gave him a wolfish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis watched them go and rolled his eyes. “Astrals, they’re so gross,” he groaned before throwing his lure out. “‘Don’t waste your summer, son’, ‘Stop pouting, Noctis’, ‘Quit being a brat, princess’,” Noctis mocked out loud, mimicking his father, Ignis, and Gladio. “Easier for them all to say.” He plopped down on the pier and gazed at the crystal blue waters in a sad and longing way. “Their lives are not dictated and decided at 18.” He looked out at the horizon and daydreamed of taking his dad’s fancy boat and sailing away, no cares, and his life would go where the wind and he decided it would go. A tear ran down his cheek and splashed into the Quay’s water below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… excuse me, you dropped this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I—” Noctis looked around and saw no one and, come to think of it, he didn’t recall dropping anything… had he? “Uh…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis blinked a couple of times before looking down at the water and his heart slammed into his ribs. Out of the water, bobbed a too-beautiful-to-be-real blonde with galaxies for eyes and adorable freckles kissing his skin all over. What definitely caught his gaze were the sparkling scales of blues, teals, mints, and greens on his shoulders and peeking around his neck. “...What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde squealed in fright and dove back down and out of sight before Noctis could say or do anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait! I’m sorry!” It was too late and Noctis knew it. He grabbed his fishing rod and tried to focus himself again but it was in vain. He sighed in frustration and packed it up for the day and headed for the resort, not noticing a shimmery tail splashing around before disappearing beneath the water’s surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis and Gladio were lounging in a private seating area near the Mother of Pearl restaurant when they noticed Noctis walking into the area. “Done fishing already? I thought we wouldn’t be forcing you back for a while,” Ignis said as Noctis sat down opposite him and his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, not many fish biting. Weird question for you two, mostly Ignis, but does Galdin Quay have any legends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legends? Not that I’m aware of, Noct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Looking for a legendary catch?” Gladio laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Noctis answered back, distracted as the image of the blonde boy with blue scales entered his mind. Blue scales? Man, he had to be seeing things, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis and Gladio exchanged looks and then looked back at Noctis. “It's been a long drive, why don’t you go rest up a bit before lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis only nodded and took the key from Ignis before heading to their room. “Ignis is right, too long of a drive and no desire to be here.” He rubbed his forehead in frustration before flinging himself on the bed. He sat up abruptly when he felt something under him. He grabbed the object and immediately threw it across the room in disgust. “Fucking gross guys!” It had been a bottle of mocha-flavored lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day passed uneventfully up until bedtime. Noctis had his own room now, no way he was sharing a room with the happy “honeymooning” couple all summer after finding their lube out in the open (even if Ignis had hit Gladio for being careless and they both apologized profusely). He was getting ready for bed, but paused when he saw something outside the massive windows catch his eye. He slid out the back door and watched the water as though he expected something to happen. But then it did. He saw a large, shimmering deep blue and light green tail come up from the water, beckoning him and daring him to come close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis left his room and went down to where the boats were typically anchored and where the ferries arrived to take people to Altissia and back. He sprinted over to the edge of the dock and looked around, anxious and breathing hard. “Hello? I’m sorry if I scared you earlier.” He waited some more. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I don’t even know if this is even real or if I’m losing my mind.” More silence. Noctis sighed deeply, “This is ridiculous.” He turned to leave but then heard a loud splash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I just wanted to make sure it’s safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis slowly turned around and was almost floored at what he saw. The blonde merman (no denying it now) was sat on the low pier, hips down covered in dark blue to light blue to light green scales. His tail, from what he could tell, was quite long and gracefully beautiful. Noctis cleared his throat. “U-Uh, no worries…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto,” the blonde smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis nodded numbly; wow he was breathtaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right! Sorry… I’m Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s such a nice name,” Prompto remarked, tail swaying lazily and catching the moonlight that made it sparkle like if it were a gown made of precious gems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis tried to fight the blush he knew was growing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sit next to me, I’m not going to eat you like the legends humans tell of us say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That knocked him out of his stupor and obediently sat down next to Prompto and he truly was so much more breathtaking up close. He hated that he was being this struck by him and he was never like this, but then again he wasn't used to talking to mermen, mermaids, or merfolk in general. “I really am sorry for scaring you earlier,” Noctis said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m going to apologize to you in return. I know humans aren’t used to seeing merfolk but you dropped this and I had to say something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I drop? I don’t remember dropping anything.” Noctis looked at him in confused curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto opened his hand and presented to him a small, tear-shaped stone that was smooth to the touch. It changed colors subtly but brilliantly in the light of the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis took it, tiny shocks of electricity crackling under his skin when their skin barely grazed one another. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what you dropped in the water,” Prompto stated in a matter-of-fact tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I—” Noctis stopped and really looked at it. “My tear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your tear turned mermaid glass. When a merfolk catches a tear, it becomes mermaid’s glass and a wish,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. One wish to use as you please and however, you please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… I don’t know what to say.” He looked at Prompto and a small smile graced his features, his first smile in what felt like ages. “Thank you, Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto was glad his scales could hide his blush, Noctis lit up like the moon on a calm night and it was making his heart flutter a bit. “You’re welcome. So, yes, please use it wisely. Noctis, do you mind if I asked you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis grew quiet and he looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! That’s too personal of a question,” Prompto panicked and flushed red in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t apologize. I… How about we save that question when we know each other a little better?” Noctis offered not wanting the merman to feel bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still want to see me?” Prompto looked at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, why wouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The invasive question and I’m not exactly normal by your standards,” Prompto answered shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor am I according to anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caught his curiosity. “How so? You look pretty normal as far as human standards go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis laughed a little, Prompto liked the sound. “I’m the son and sole heir to my dad’s company. I’m rich, went to good schools, and my future is set in stone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be rude or cruel or undermine your struggles, but that doesn’t sound bad to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. It never does to anyone except no one wonders or cares what I want or what I’m feeling and everyone just sees ‘Noctis Lucis Caelum’ never the guy that likes sleeping, fishing, and playing video games. They don’t see me, Prompto, ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto couldn’t help himself and leaned against Noctis in a comforting way. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis stiffened a little but soon relaxed and rested his head against Prompto’s. “It’s okay and thank you for listening to me rant about my not problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we all have our own struggles. It doesn’t make them any bigger or smaller. I’m happy to lend an ear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis genuinely smiled hearing those worse from him. “Thank you, Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto smiled. “Any time.” They continued chatting about nothing and everything, learning more about each other and each other’s worlds. They both looked up when they noticed the sun beginning to peek over Angelgard Island. “How’s it morning already?” Prompto had moved into the water at one point and Noctis was on his stomach laying on the pier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! I better get back to my room before Gladio and Ignis see I’m not there.” Noctis hastily got up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing you sleep forever.” Prompto laughed with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Noctis laughed and ran off. “See you later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto smiled and waved before diving back into the watery depths of the Quay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis snuck back into his room and proceeded to sleep until lunchtime when he begrudgingly got out of bed at Ignis’s command and Gladio’s demand. As he stood in the shower, he wondered if it had all been a dream. He left the shower and looked at his nightstand table and saw the mermaid glass tear. “It was real,” he whispered in disbelief. He felt excitement rush through him, bubbling warmly in his chest. He opened his tackle box and after some resourcefulness he managed to fashion the tear into a necklace. He tucked his creation into his t-shirt and left his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re up at last,” Ignis commented as he ate, both he and Gladio just starting on their lunches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry, this place is relaxing and you know me and sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio patted him on the shoulder and grinned. “Good to hear that you won’t be whining anymore about this summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis rolled his eyes and batted his hand away. “Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I’ll get out of your hair so you can be all coupley and gross. I’m probably just going to fish for forever so don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know,” Ignis said, trying to hide the smile knowing Gladio was more than thrilled for alone time. “However we are all on this vacation together which means time together as friends as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh. As much as I love being with Iggy, this is our vacation so we’re gonna make it the best!” Gladio grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis smiled. “You guys are the best and sounds good to me. Plus, Ignis probably can’t stand being with just you for that long anyway.” He laughed and moved out of Gladio’s reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children, no fighting at the table,” Ignis said with mock annoyance. They all laughed and joked over lunch before going their separate ways. “Be safe, Noct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignis, it’s Galdin Quay, nothing really happens here.” Noctis waved and headed over to the spot near the tackle shop. He put down his tackle box and rather than getting his fishing rod ready, he laid down on his stomach and waited. Under the warmth of the sun he began to doze until he was suddenly woken up by a cold splash of water. He sat up, sputtering from the water and glared at Prompto. “Hi to you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto laughed, “You weren't waking up so I had to do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis looked down at his soaked-through shirt and thought fuck it and tossed it off before jumping in with the merman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto was grinning as bright as the sun. “Thought you’d never jump in.” His eyes suddenly widened. “Wait! You can swim?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis gave him a weird look. “Yes? A lot of people can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought humans couldn’t seeing that they only come out on the water on those giant box things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean boats?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you call those floating things that carry people around, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably the ferry. As you can tell, we weren’t built to swim forever like you so we take boats when we have to go very far places.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto leaned back and made his large blue and green fit come out of the water. “True. Though you would look good with one of these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis knocked down the blush and reached out to touch his fin. “Whoa…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto blushed bright red feeling his fingers run along his fin and slowly creep up towards the exposed part of his tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would be slimy but it’s smooth and each scale feels… I don’t even know how to describe it,” Noctis spoke softly in awe, lost in the feel of Prompto’s tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah…” he gulped and pulled it back gently under, heart racing, and his body coursing with a pleasant tingling sensation from where Noctis’s curious fingers had caressed his fin and tail. “So, uh, wanna hang out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis rolled his eyes and smiled at him. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have fallen asleep waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto splashed him and laughed, dodging when Noctis tried to grab him. He winked and dove under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fair! I can’t breathe underwater!” Noctis took a sudden breath when he felt Prompto swiftly pull him under. He panicked a little but all of him felt numb when Prompto cupped his face, pressing a deep kiss to his lips, his lungs felt like they were on fire yet not in a bad way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto pulled away from him with a smile. “It’ll last until tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What—?!” Noctis covered his mouth but slowly realized he could breathe just fine. “How…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are some perks in being a merman.” He winked at him again and pulled him along, fingers intertwined with his. “C’mon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis blushed but smiled at the electricity he felt coursing through him as Prompto led him by the hand and showed him his world. He saw and met endless sea creatures, explored coral, swam down to terrifying and thrilling depths, and saw where Prompto lived. It was a small cave filled with knick-knacks and trinkets. For the first time ever, Noctis felt a freedom he never knew could exist for him before. With Prompto, at sea, the world was limitless and he didn’t know if he could break away from the feeling ever again now that he had tasted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally broke through the surface, the sky was a deep blue and stars pin-pricked the sky with silver above their heads. Needless to say, it was astonishing. They looked at each other, raging storm blue-grey and galactic blue-violet exchanging thousands of words without uttering a single one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked over when they heard someone calling out for Noctis. “Are those your friends?” Prompto asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Noctis looked back at Prompto. “I wish I could stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, we have all the time in the world, right?” Prompto asked with a smile that made the sun look dull and lifeless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis’s heart gave a painful lurch but he still smiled at him. “Of course.” He couldn’t tell him, at least not now. He swam to the shore and looked at Prompto one last time as he picked up his stuff. “Tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow!” Prompto waved and dove under, scales glistening like the stars above them but even then that wasn’t a fair comparison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis sighed but he knew he couldn’t focus on the future, he had to focus on the now and the now was Prompto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The summer seemed endless and better than anything that Noctis could have imagined. He spent almost every day with Prompto. Yes, he spent time with his best friends too but each moment with Prompto was indescribable. Some days Noctis would rent a small boat to go fishing on and Prompto would climb in, the both of them simply lazing around with their feet and fins idly swaying in the waters below them. They’d talk about their lives, their dreams, and anything else they randomly decided was an interesting topic to explore with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they even spent the whole night together. A strong storm blew into Galdin Quay and Noctis managed to sneak Prompto into his room and into the giant bathtub. Needless to say they talked all night until they passed out, their hands holding onto the others as they slept soundly. The only downside was getting up way too early the next day and getting Prompto back into the water before Gladio or Ignis noticed there was a merman in his room. They had laughed about it for the rest of the day. It was like the good times would never end. But they always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto was on his way to meet Noctis when he felt a wave of anxiety and pain rushed through him. He raced to him as fast as possible and emerged out of the water once he arrived. “Noct—” His eyes widened and his heart broke seeing his beloved night’s light curled into a ball on the pier, his tears adding to the salt of the Cygillan Sea. “Oh, Noctis…” He slowly approached him, his fingers gently resting on his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis barely glanced up, eyes blood-shot from his tears and from the lack of sleep. “Oh, Prom…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noctis? What is it? Please tell me, I can’t stand seeing you like this.” His own eyes were beginning to get glossy with tears that threatened to spill over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis wiped away his tears and let out a shuddery breath. “It’s my fault really… I kept believing that if I never talked about it then it would never come to fruition, but… here we are.” He leaned down and took Prompto’s hands in his and squeezed them. “My summer is over, Prompto. I have to go back to Insomnia, my home, and back to school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Prompto bit his lip but then found a small, shaky smile for him. “Just visit me once you’re done for the day! Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis shook his head. “I live far away, Prom, I can’t come here every day. With college now happening, my dad will want me at the company more and there went my weekends too, so… I don’t know when I’ll see you next.” Noctis choked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes widened and he slowly shook his head. “No… But, Noct! You can’t— We’re happy here and I’m so happy with you! You can’t leave…” He looked down, his own ears falling into the water like droplets of liquid moonlight. “Please… you can’t go… not here… not now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto, I don’t want to leave you! I… I don’t have a choice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto, without warning, pulled Noctis into the water, lips against his as he filled his lungs with the ability to breathe in his world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis hated the feeling, he selfishly wished his lips meant something else. He met his gaze sadly but was suddenly surprised to see a fierce determination in Prompto’s blue-violet eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So if today and tonight are our last, let’s make the most of it.” Prompto had never been more serious in his life. He was hell-bent on making this the best day of their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis nodded and took his hand. “Let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the day swimming, exploring, talking, laughing, and even swam to Cape Caem and enjoyed the view of the lighthouse. They truly had a blast like none other, but all-too-soon the sun was setting and the night was looming upon them. They made it back to Galdin Quay and decided to lay on the sand, resting under the pier but still could see the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this really it?” Prompto whispered, his fingers squeezing Noctis’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not think about that.” Noctis turned to look over at him and he looked even more heartbreakingly beautiful than before. “I promise that somewhere, somehow we’ll be together, Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto turned over and laid his tail on top of his legs. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis wrapped his arms around him and held him close to his heart. “Promise.” They laid there for what felt like only a few minutes when Ignis and Gladio’s familiar voices called for Noctis. They looked at each other before latching on tightly once more. “I’ll see you before I leave tomorrow morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompt could only nod, praying to Leviathan to hold his tears back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis soon went to Ignis and Gladio, hiding his broken heart well as they celebrated their last night in Galdin Quay. They all went to bed late, but it didn't matter to Noctis since he didn’t sleep at all that night. As soon as the sun came out, he ran out of his room to the pier. He cupped his hands around his mouth and called out for Prompto. His heart stuttered when he appeared. He ran to the sand and walked into the water before he plopped down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto came up to him, body in between his legs and his lips lovingly kissing his, tears staining his delicately freckled cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto and kissed him back passionately, his soul finally feeling complete with Prompto in his arms and his lips against his. He couldn’t deny it even if he tried, he loved Prompto and Prompto loved him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis and shivered feeling his warm touch on his wet skin. Electricity crackled up and down his spine when he felt their tongues meet, the sensation causing waves of desire and passion to crash inside him. He panted softly once they parted from their kiss and cried a little when their foreheads touched. “I love you, Noctis. You better make good on that promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis held his face in his hands and kissed him again. “I love you too, Prompto, and I will.” They held each other in silence, kissing every so often until they both knew it was time. Noctis slowly moved away from Prompto but not without giving him one last kiss. “I wish we could always be together, Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s eyes widened but he nodded and kissed him once more before disappearing back into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis watched him go with a heavy heart before heading to the Regalia and the future he had no say in. What he didn’t realize was that something had changed as they left Galdin Quay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis slung his bag over his shoulder and trudged to his first class of the day. It had been two weeks since he had last seen Prompto and it was growing harder and harder to hide his heartbreak. He ignored the stares and giggles, Astrals he hated being a Caelum most days. He plopped down in his chair and was more than ready to nap through this class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, excuse me, I think you dropped this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, thank—” His eyes widened when he saw a galaxy-eyed blonde with freckles in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear that when mermaid glass falls off the wearer it’s because their wish was granted. Do you think yours has?” Prompto asked him with a warm and loving smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis stood up and kissed Prompto deeply, not hesitating and not giving a shit who saw. He smiled when Prompto kissed him back just as deeply and made his heartbeat erratically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Caelum!” the teacher gasped in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis laughed and took Prompto’s hand and they ran out of the classroom, off the campus, and to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t we going to get in trouble?” Prompto laughed as they sped off towards Galdin Quay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis’s father was planning on going boating that weekend but that would have to wait a while seeing that he had plans for the vessel. “I’ll apologize later. What do you say, Prom? Care to see the world with me?” It was something they both dreamt of doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever at your side, Noctis. Want to explore all the oceans with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis kissed him hastily and grinned like a fool when lightning and hurricane blue-grey met a star-filled blue-violet. “Ever at your side, Prompto.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for checking on this one-shot! I've never written for events and I've been very inspired to write so I was more than eager to publish this. As you can all tell, I was very inspired by Yellowcard's "Ocean Avenue" to write this cute, fluffy, angsty, sweet, mermaid fic.</p><p>For any that have read my other works, I am working on my next fic. The title will be Paradise :) Stay tuned for that and thank you again for reading this little one-shot of mine!</p><p>Prompto's lovely design is based on the Izuumii's drawings of mer!Prompto: https://izuumii.tumblr.com/post/184608145401/i-first-sketched-this-exactly-a-year-ago-and-now-i</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>